As is known, lifeguards or other security personnel at community swimming pools and water parks are not always able to spot a swimmer in difficulty, especially when the swim facility is well populated. Similarly, at beaches, the lifeguards on duty may not be able to spot a swimmer (or a surfer, for that matter) in distress where the beach is crowded. Oftentimes, the body of a swimmer at the community pool or at the water park is not discovered until minutes, or even hours later lying near the bottom, when the pool is being drained or otherwise cleaned. Frequently, the body of the swimmer or surfer at the beach is not found until it is washed ashore at a later time.
As will be understood, not every drowning person using these facilities can be saved. However, by being able to quickly retrieve a submerging person, the chance of resuscitating and/or reviving the drowning person is greatly enhanced. In accordance with this recognition, it will therefore become apparent that a need exists to enable the submerged swimmer or surfer to be quickly and easily spotted so that appropriate life-saving routines can be carried out.